


Consequences

by antrazi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bingo, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 18:17:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2160369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antrazi/pseuds/antrazi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometime after Season 9.Spoilers to some spoilers of Season 10. A meeting between Dean and Death. Dean/Death entry for spnpairingbingo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consequences

Death didn't even look up from his gigantic soft drink as Dean Winchester sat on the other side of the table. The food of choice this time was Chinese Take-Out and Dean waited quietly for Death to get the last of the food out of the box.

A pale, slender hand pushed a take out box in his direction and the hunter understood what was expected of him.

He grabbed the sticks and tried what Death had chosen for him. Not as careful as at their first meeting in Chicago over some Pizza but still nowhere near normal levels. This was still Death after all. 

Everything about that was forgotten when he had the first taste. Dean had toured the lower 48 nearly his whole life, he could honestly say that he had tried everything at least once when it came to food (even Tofu, and he never repeated that). He had never had anything that tasted like this. His taste buds exploded in joy and he had to remind himself that Death hadn't yet said anything that explained this meeting. Time to focus again.

“Good, isn't it. It's from a street corner in Beijing.”

Dean enjoyed his food but he still had no idea how to ask Death why he was here. Dean hadn't done anything that warranted a meeting with the big guy himself, at least not that he knew of, and as far as he was aware he hadn't died in the last few minutes either. He was also human again, with Sam managing to find a solution to his little demonic problem. Nothing that explained this.

“Did I do something?” 

Death looked up after hearing the question and just looked at him, both assessing and judging him at the same time. It was the standard emotional turmoil when Dean was anywhere near Death, the feeling of insignificance, respect and fear.

“Surprisingly no. This is about your brother.”

Dean stared at Death in horror. This was not only an unexpected answer, it was the worst one the eternal being could have made. “About Sam? He isn't dieing, is he?”

Death continued to eat, completely unimpressed with the fact that he destroyed Dean's emotional well being completely with just a few words. “It's about all the things he did to change you from being a demon to a human. His actions disturbed the balance. You of all humans understand what that means.” 

Dean was aware that Sam had done some very questionable things during Dean's time as a demon, but what had his brother done that was alarming enough to interest Death? And how would he decide to deal with whatever Sam had done?

Whatever it was, Death was here and talking to him, he hadn't decided to wipe Sam out of existence on principle, that was a start. With everything they had gone through before Dean was sure that they would be able to get through this as well. Not that they had any choice. Any interest in his food forgotten he listened to whatever catastrophe they had to look forward to now.


End file.
